


Protective Much? *A Ziam And Larry Oneshot*

by MagicalAmethyst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Protective Louis, Protective Zayn, Zayn Malik - Freeform, Ziam Mayne - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, protective, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalAmethyst/pseuds/MagicalAmethyst
Summary: Harry and Liam get into an argument, and Liam shoves Harry. Making Louis go into protective mode and shove Liam. Which causes Zayn and Louis to starting physically fighting. All because of an argument between their husbands/boyfriends.Really guys? Protective Much?♡MagicalAmethyst♡





	Protective Much? *A Ziam And Larry Oneshot*

*Third Person*

Liam stomped towards Harry and Louis' room angrily with Niall following after.

"I told those boys not to mouth off to management since Zayn and i were going to tell them about our relationship." Liam growled as he turned a corner, breathing heavily. "But they did! Management was in a horrible mood and set Zayn up more dates with Perrie." 

It wasn't that Liam completely despised Perrie however anyone that got to close to Zayn for Liams comfort was hated by him.

Niall sighed as he chased after Liam. He felt bad for what was to come for Louis and Harry. He knew that hiding in the closet for so long was very hard for the married couple. And that every time they saw management, they also saw red.

"Harry, Louis" Liam seethed as he charged into their room at full speed to find Harry cuddling in Louis' lap playing on his phone.

"Yes Liam what do you need?" Harry asked innocently. 

"What do I need??" Chuckled Liam bitterly as he glared at harry making the younger boy flinch. 

Louis stayed silent as the two argued, trying to think of the reason why the mature one of the group was so furious. 

He looked over to the door to give Niall a confused look only to find that the Irish boy had disappeared probably to get Zayn.

"Liam what's wrong are you alright?" Harry said beyond confused. Now standing as he tried to make eye contact with the older boy to help him calm down.

"Don't you act like you don't know what you and your husband did! I told you NOT to mouth off to management!!" Growled Liam not even knowing half the words he was saying. He was completely controlled by his anger.

"Liam? Is that what this is all about? Come on lad calm down! What they said to us was completely out of line!" Retorted Harry completely surprised that his friend was acting the way he was.

"Listen to me harry, stop ruining my life just because yours is trash! Some of us actually have a chance at having an open relationship and don't have to hide so far back in the closet that we saw Narnia!" Yelled Liam not thinking about a thing he was saying nor doing because he then viciously shoved Harry.

Harry, who was still sensitive about the topic of his husband and hisselfs hiding of their relationship, started to cry from his band mates words.

Louis was angry about what had just happened in front of him and shot up from his seat shoving Liam as hard as he could making the man fall to the ground.

However right at that moment Zayn opened the door quickly to calm his boyfriend only to have him fall at his feet. 

Zayn quickly helped Liam up checking him for injury's and giving him a kiss on the forehead before looking up at Louis angrily only to find Louis doing the same. 

"What the heck Louis!" Zayn yelled angry that the man shoved his Liam.

"Ask your little boyfriend that Zayn! And also tell him to keep his crusty fingers off my husband!" Seethed Louis as he held Harry protectively in his arms. 

"Don't talk about my boyfriend like that you prick! Besides cry baby harry over there probably deserved whatever my boyfriend did to him anyways!!" Yelled Zayn as he held Liam behind him, not trusting his actions.

"I swear if either one of you talk to or touch my husband like that again, I'll shove my foot so far up your asses you'll have toes for teeth!" Growled Louis in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Fucking try me" Responded Zayn as he walked forward glaring at Louis.

"You just made the worst mistake of your life." Chuckled Louis as he untangled Harry's arms (who was crying from all the yelling) from around him and stepped forward so that they were face to face.

Zayn was the first one to swing hitting Louis in the face. However Louis quickly recovered by bodying Zayn towards the ground and punching him in the gut repeatedly. 

Zayn groaned, kicking Louis hard to get him off and quickly standing up again. Both boys, ignoring the pleads to stop from both of their lovers, they went at it again, this time Louis punching Zayn straight in the nose that was surely broken. 

Zayn yelped from pain then swung quickly when he saw Louis coming at him at full speed and ended up hitting him in the eye. 

Louis fell back breathing heavily attempting to run back over to Zayn only to find that Harry was now bawling and clinging to Louis begging him to stop fighting Zayn.

Louis glanced up only to find that Zayn was in the same position as he was. Glaring at Zayn and getting one in return, he grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him out of the room. Not wanting to be in the same room with them. 

Zayn looked over at Liam giving him a why? Expression. 

"I guess I was just really angry that they made management mad and ruined any chances of us being happy and free." Liam sighed guilty that he had caused all of this trouble. 

"The people that work in management are heartless creatures, sweetheart there was absolutely no chance that they would have accepted our relationship." Zayn responded and kissed Liams temple. 

Liam nodded quickly gasping as he remembered Zayns nose and guided his boyfriend to the bathroom. Tending to his nose there.

"My poor baby, well it looks like your nose isn't broken, so that's good." Said Liam as he cleaned Zayns nose giving him a kiss after. "Now we are going down to the living room, do not get into another fight with Louis!"

"Fine, you are just going to forgive them that quick?" Sighed Zayn.

"What I did was completely wrong Zayn, I just hope that harry forgives me." Liam said with a sad smile, very ashamed of his actions.

"Alright love whatever you say, I'm still angry at Louis though." Zayn said still furious that Louis would do something like that to his angel.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Zee." Liam said taking Zayns hand and pulling him out of the room.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
Meanwhile Harry and Louis were just cuddling on the couch to help get Louis calm again. 

"Thanks for helping me out boo." Harry said smiling at his husband.

"No problem baby, nobody hurts my hazza and gets away with it!" Louis said kissing Harry on the top of his head.

"Just don't fight with Zayn again alright, Liam was just caught in his emotions at the moment." Harry said giving Louis a warning look.

"Ugh fine, I'm still angry that Zayn called you names though and said that you deserved whatever his boyfriend did to you." Louis said glaring at the wall. 

"Its fine boobear besides be honest, you probably would have reacted the same way!" Harry said looking at his husband.

"No I would not have!" Louis scoffed and rolling his eyes when he heard a sure whatever you say love, From harry. 

Both stopped talking when they heard footsteps most likely from Zayn and Liam. 

Turned out it was just Niall who asked the two boys if they were alright which they said yes to and then took his spot on the couch.

Not shortly after Zayn and Liam came down and sat on the opposite couch of Harry and Louis.  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
The two boys sat down on the couch cuddling while an awkward silence filled the room. Zayn and Louis were still very angry about what had happened and were glaring at each other.

While Niall was staring at the two boys nervous hoping that they would not start a fight.

Though there were two boys that were actually feeling some what happy, Harry and Liam were both smiling at each other, apologizing with their eyes happy that the other forgave them. 

Zayn and Louis both sighed at the same time seeing their boys smiling at each other, they were still angry at each other. However both of their angels were happy and that was all they could really ask for right?  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Niall scoffed from his spot on the couch. Realizing that the only reason the two started fighting was just because they were both extremely over protective. "Protective Much?" he said rolling his eyes, before going to the kitchen to get a snack leaving the cuddling couples behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this oneshot! It is also on wattpad! Byee!!


End file.
